


Suspended

by C4b4l



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Ferdinand von Aegir, Mentioned Hubert von Vestra, Minor Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4b4l/pseuds/C4b4l
Summary: A quiet afternoon of studying is interrupted by the consequences of Byleth's own actions
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> I got suspended from Twitter for being edgy oops lol. 
> 
> My boredom and frustration has lead me to banging this out in about an hour.
> 
> I'm back baby :)

“Hello Byleth,”, the email read, “Your account, byleth123456789, has been suspended for violating the Twitter Rules.”

Byleth scanned the rest of the email, only mostly understanding it. She’d done something wrong. But the reason why isn’t too clear to her.

“I got banned from Twitter.” She said.

Dimitri, who had been quietly trying to study across from her, glanced up with an arched eyebrow. The two were in the library studying for an upcoming test for their college math course. He could tell she was upset. Even though his girlfriend rarely emoted, there were subtle cues he had learned to pick up on.

“Why? The email should have the tweet that got you suspended on it.” He said.

Wordlessly, Byleth turned her phone towards him. The email was already on the screen, scrolled down to the tweet in question. It read: “Talk shit, get hit, bitch.”, followed by a gif of an Adrestian action movie star cracking his bloodstained knuckles.

“Talk shit,” Dimitri said slowly as he tested the words on his tongue, “Get hit?”

She nodded.

“Hubert was bullying Flayn. He’s been doing it all week and he crossed a line this time. He said her cooking is lethal and that it’s her fault that Raphael is out sick.”

A quick burst of anger hit Dimitri. He sighed.

“I’m going to have to talk to El about him soon.”, he said, “I think he might’ve spiked Felix’s tea with laxatives yesterday too.”

He took a quick sip of his chamomile. He didn’t swallow the tea, he merely let it rest in his mouth. Byleth continued:  


“So I told him that his consistent failure to satisfy Ferdinand in bed is the reason why he’s been avoiding him.”

And just like that, Dimitri spat his tea out. 

“Goddess.”, he said. “Talk shit, get hit, I suppose.”

Byleth smugly nodded. The two fell back into a comfortable silence. They continued there study session for another few minutes or so before Byleth spoke back up again.

“Why isn’t my timeline updating?”, she asked. 

“Twitter has to unsuspend you. Did you respond to their email about it?”

Byleth quickly went back to her phone and quickly typed something out.

“Done.”

They went back to studying, although it became clear to Dimitri that Byleth’s attention was elsewhere; she had been scooping up her phone to check it every few seconds. Probably to check if her account had been unsuspended. It was about the third cycle of this when Dimitri spoke up.

“It might take a day or so for them to get back to you, beloved.”

She grumbled angry nonsense under her breath. So he reached out and rested his hand on her’s. She seemed to relax a little from his touch, letting out a comfortable sigh. Then she stood up and sat in the chair next to him, leaning into his torso. She lifted her head and nuzzled her cheek against his own. The two cuddled into each other for the rest of the afternoon, falling asleep, their upcoming test quickly forgotten.

It would have been the perfect evening if they hadn’t slept through the Library’s closing hours and been locked in for the entire night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd link my Twitter here but OOPSIE POOPSIE
> 
> My new twitter is @C4b4l1.
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
